RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumuri __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ nl:Forum:De kroeg Să nu uitaţi RoWikicity:Alegeri ! Alexandru 2 iulie 2007 15:56 (UTC) Metrou Christianenburg, are un metrou? Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 15:27 (UTC) :Nu încă, dar ca orice capitală care se respectă ar trebui. --Mocu 3 iulie 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Shall I create a company? Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 16:37 (UTC) Steag Vezi Utilizator:Mocu/Cutia cu nisip şi Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 06:54 (UTC) Inactiv Mocu, şi Tigru, de ce sunteţi aşa inactiv (după o săptămână extremă de activitate)? :-(. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) :Ee, eu am nişte mici probleme pe care sper să le rezolv săptămân asta, de aia sunt mai puţin activ. --Mocu 4 iulie 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::Am fost plecat la o şcoala de vară de unde am venit ieri. Voi incerca să fiu cât pot de activ. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:14 (UTC) Off topic Voi ce sport vă place? Fotbal? Ţineţi cu o echipă? Aţi auzit deja că Cristi Chivu pleacă de la AS Roma, şi se duce la Real Madrid? :-). Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 11:52 (UTC) Adlibita Are munţi, sau este doar dealuros? Are multe păduri, sau este numai câmp? Eu mi-ar place dacă are şi munţi. Şi Mocule, tu vrei Adlibita să fie continental, dar unde o se află? Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 12:01 (UTC) :Păi şi eu zic să aibă munţi. Ar fi frumos ca undeva să se întâlnească muntele cu marea. Şi ar putea fi în Europa, ar trebui doar să ne punem de acord unde (în ce zonă). --Mocu 4 iulie 2007 12:55 (UTC) ::Da, şi cu "fjord"uri? (vezi Wikipedia în engleză). P.S. ar fi bine dacă este înc-o localitate, o comună mică, ce spui. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 14:42 (UTC) Libertas (Wikistad) vrea un tratat cu noi Lol : ''Verdrag: Verdrag met ro:Adlibita # ''Hierbij verklaren de inwoners van de Republiek Libertas de Republiek Adlibita te erkennen als natie. Ook heeft/wil zij handels& vredesverdragen met haar sluiten. # De Republiek Libertas zal niet haar legers gebruiken om de politieke macht in de Republiek Adlibita te verdrijven, de economische situatie schade aan te brengen of uit tactische doeleinden Adlibita te bezetten. Omgekeerd ook, de Republiek Adlibita zal niet haar legers gebruiken om de politieke macht in de Republiek Libertas te verdrijven, de economische situatie schade aan te brengen of uit tactische doeleinden Libertas te bezetten. Ook beloven beide landen op militair gebied samente werken om de vrede te bewaren. # Libertas en Adlibita zullen het toestaan dat de landen en hun inwoners op economisch gebied samen zullen werken. ook zullen zij het toestaan dat zij aan elkaars inwoners waar verkopen. met of zonder BTW. O să traduc imediat :P. Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 14:52 (UTC) # Cu aceasta declară cetăţenii din Libertas recunoaşterea de Adlibita ca o ţară. Şi vor tratate de comerţ şi pace cu Adlibita. # Republica Libertas nu o să foloseşte armatele ca să se cade puterea politică din Adlibita, să strică economia din Adlibita sau să le foloseşte pentru a ocupa Adlibita pentru scopuri tactice. Şi invers, Republica Adlibita nu o să foloseşte armatele ca să se cade puterea politică din Libertas, să se strică economia din Libertas sau să le foloseşte pentru a ocupa Libertas pentru scopuri tactice. Amândouă ţări o să promite că o să colaboreze impreună, militar, pentru a rămăne pace. # Libertas şi Adlibita o să permite că amândouă ţări şi cetăţenii lor o să colaboreze pentru o economică mai puternică. Şi o să permite să poate vânda, lucruri la cetăţenii lor, cu sau fără taxă pe valoarea adăugată. Este adevărat? Am primit un mesaj pe Wikipedia prin care mi se spune că deja pot cumpăra o silă in Christianenburg. Este adevarat?? Ramesses ' 5 iulie 2007 17:20 (UTC) :Da, dacă eşti repede mai poţi cumpera o vilă, gratis. Vezi Silvani. Alexandru 5 iulie 2007 18:44 (UTC) Si asta e adevărat?? Republica Libertas are o armata??????? Ramesses ' 5 iulie 2007 17:35 (UTC) :Cum vreţi voi? Şi România are o armată.. ? Alexandru 5 iulie 2007 18:45 (UTC) Cum? Bine, daca pot să-mi cumpăr o vilă gratis, cum fac, sau care sunt vilele gratuite?? Ramesses ' 6 iulie 2007 13:58 (UTC) :Now, everything is gratuit, yet! This will disappear when your idea will be used (soon), so if you're fast you can just buy a house, or villa, by putting your name in place of "DE VÂNZARE" (vezi Centrul Vechi). The same for magazine, restaurante, cluburi de fotbal, universitati, et cetera. Alexandru 6 iulie 2007 14:44 (UTC) Restaurant Am înfiinţat un restaurant in cartierul Silvani, insă nu ştiu cum să îl "înregistrez" în formatul Adlibita. Mă puteţi ajuta? Ramesses ' 6 iulie 2007 15:14 (UTC) :Da. Alexandru 6 iulie 2007 15:58 (UTC) Trei întrebări #Am creat o imagine în "Paint", pentru restaurantul Antiqus, dar nu pot să o uploadez pe site. Ce se întâmplă? #Suntem tot cinci utilizatori pe site sau au mai venit? #Cine va hotărâ dacă facem tratatul cu Libertas? Ramesses ' 7 iulie 2007 16:18 (UTC) #Imaginile create în Paint sunt .bmp iar serverul nu le acceptă. De aceea, trebuie să le converteşti în .jpg de exemplu. Pentru asta poţi folisi un program de modificat poze. Eu folosesc FastStone Image Viever. #S-a mai autentificat unul pe care îl cheamă Cretzu88 dar a făcut o gafă şi nu a revenit, şi au mai venit vreo 2-3 de la Wikistad. #Ne ocupăm şi de tratat, cred că suntem cu toţii de acord. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 20:14 (UTC) ::Tip, dacă o ai făcut în paint, o trebuie să salvezi în .png. Şi semnaţi voi doi cu mine tratatul cu Libertas pe http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Stemlokaal#Verdrag:_Verdrag_met_ro:Adlibita, sub ".5". Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:10 (UTC) Ceva sinistru Cred că am facut o mare prostie. Am vrut să înfiinţez o librărie în cartierul Centrul Vechi, în locul unui magazin. Am modificat numele, mărimea casuţei(micşorând-o proporţional pe cea de alături) , dar când am salvat, imaginea cartierului era arătată sub formă de text. Şi la voi la fel? :-S Ramesses ' 7 iulie 2007 17:00 (UTC) :Da la fel. O să fac eu pentru tine. Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:12 (UTC) Tigrul-alb,.. :( Mocu, stii ce este cu Tigrul-alb? S-a disperut.. :(. (PS. I'll be a bit more active now these days). Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:15 (UTC) :Habar n-am, nu ştiu ce-i cu el. --Mocu 7 iulie 2007 21:39 (UTC) ::Am fost plecat la o şcoală de vară, însă acum am revenit! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 10 iulie 2007 09:17 (UTC) United Wiki Nations Este deja o propunere pentru un wikicity în limba engleză. Vedeţi "Wikicity" pe wikia. Pentru că o să fie mai multe "Wikicity-uri" acum, a fost o idee pe Wikistad despre o organizaţie, ca şi UN. Toţi şefi de stat din toate state o să fac parte din ea (deci din nl:Libertas, Adlibita, et cetera). Numele o să fie "The United Wiki Nations", şi cred că o să fie comparabil cu UN. Vreau să aud şi opinile voastre. Alexandru 8 iulie 2007 21:56 (UTC) :Da, o idee bună. Poate vorbesc cu cineva să creeze şi WikiCiudad (esWikiCity). --Mocu 9 iulie 2007 06:28 (UTC) ::Da.. dar nu putem face intai pe ro (altfel te pierdem). Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 08:10 (UTC) :::Sau altfel o comună spaniolă în Adlibita? :P. Da,.. şi un EsWikicity ar fi bun. Şi inapoi la UWN, toate ţări o sa au o clădire de UWN. Unde o să are loc schimbă după un termen de 6 luni. Şi cum am zis, toţi şefi de stat o să fac parte din ea. (deci, candideaze-te pentru alegerii!) Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 11:09 (UTC) Da, mai bine o comună spaniolă, o să vorbesc, de fapt am vorbit cu un tip din Spania, să văd ce zice. --Mocu 9 iulie 2007 19:06 (UTC) :Bene. Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 20:03 (UTC) Te rog Votaţi pentru un wiki "Romania", despre totul din România! http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Romania#Main_details. Alexandru 9 iulie 2007 14:43 (UTC) O listă pentru voi ;) De corectat. http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Categorie:Articole_care_au_nevoie_de_ajutor. (mie rusine ;)). Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 09:28 (UTC) Format nou Nu trebuie sa avem un format "la acest articol lipseste o imagine", pentru parcuri, si etc? Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 10:01 (UTC)